A Time of Change
by Legionary Prime
Summary: AU.  A series of changes starting in Season 2 with the arrival of Jaden's younger sister Jordan Yuki while they have a mysterious uncle.  But forces are trying to drive the couple, Jaden and Alexis apart.  OOC, JadenXAlexis OCX Yet to decide romance
1. Prologue A Time of Change

**_A/N this is my first Yugioh GX fan fic. It is called A Time of Change. It is an AU that starts in season 2 and will expand to season 3. I have not seen season 4 because they have yet to show an english dub of the season. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jordan Yuki. She is my OC_**

**_Okay this takes place after the Jaden vs Aster duel but Jaden wins instead. But something will happen that will make Jaden join the Society of Light._**

**_Sartorious will have a new puppet instead of Aster to get Jaden to join. This is a Jaden/Alexis romance story but they have already been dating for like a month and flashbacks will tell how they got together._**

**_There will be a new OC character called Jordan Yuki, the younger sister of Jaden who starts her first year but arrived a bit late._**

**_This story picks off where Jaden was duel Aster but won instead. I am not going into detail on how he won either._**

**_Remember to reveiw_**

"And that's game!" Jaden said as he the last of Aster Phoenix's life points drop to 0. He then fell on his knees and said "I can't lose. I was trying to find out who took my father away from me. You copied my deck and everything."

"Dude, I didn't copy your deck. I made it myself. It is like a part of me. Part of my heart or my soul." Aster looked up to him in shock "Who told you that?" He asks. Jaden then smiled and pulled his out hand to help him up "The King of game himself. He also told me one duel will never let you down and I will help you find who ever took that card of yours and your father." Aster then grabs Jaden's hand and the crowd cheers, especially from Jaden's friends.

Meanwhile a boat arrives at Duel Academy reveals a young girl with long brown hair and brown wearing an Obelisk blue outfit walks up to the Academy and smiles 'I will be with you soon big brother' she says in her mind as she calls her uncle to let him know she has arrived.

As Jaden and company were heading their way towards the Slyfer Red dorm he pulled out his cell phone "Jaden here." he said to the other caller while Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry and Alexis (Chazz was at the Slifer dorm already and Aster was preparing to move in at the Academy) looked at him with quarry looks. "WHAT? You are here already? cool. Meey me by the Slifer dorm okay. See ya sis."

Jaden then hung up his phone with the others giving him confused looks then Jaden said as they reached the slifer dorm "Okay guys I meant to tell you but things got sidetracted last year with the whole Sacred Beasts thing. But What I am trying to say is that I have a younger sister who will be starting her first year at Duel Academy this year."

Hassleberry then spoke "Sarge, howcome you never told us you had a sister and that you meet the King of Games." They all turned to Jaden since they reached the Slifer dorm "Me and my sister were close for many years after what happened to our parents. Our uncle took care of us after what happened and he had great connections so that was how I meet The King of Games himself and even trained under him for a few years. That is how I am so good at dueling." The gang looked at him in shock. "So how come you kept all of this a secret Jay?" Syrus asked "BECAUSE IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" someone yelled from the Slifer dorm.

The group turned to see a girl who was similar to Alexis in appearance but had long brown hair and brown eyes. "Jaden it is so good to see you again big brother" the girl whom all of Jaden's friends assumed was his sister hugged him. After they hugged Jaden introduced his sister as they walked towards the dorm rooms "Guys this is my sister Jordan Yuki." Jaden said as the group shook her hands. Syrus was shy at first when Hassleberry spoke up "Private Syrus here is shy of girls s you have to get use to him." Syrus then countered "Hey I am not shy." Hassleberry also countered "Yeah you do. You are even shy around Alexis and she hangs out with us all the time."

Jaden then stepped between the two "Okay guys my sis doesn't need my friends fighting on her first day no do we?" Syrus and Hassleberry then backed off each other. "Okay back to introductions this is Tyranno Hassleberry. He is new here like you are sis and specializes in a dinosaur deck." Jordan then shakes Tyranno's hand as he bows before her "Hassleberry you don't have to do that you know." Jordan said. "Hey it is an old habit sometimes." Hassleberry said. Jaden then said "Jordan this is my best friend Syrus Truesdale. You may have seen his brother Zane Truesdale in the pro-leagues." Jaden said pointing to Syrus. Jordan then shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you Syrus, Jaden told me a lot of adventures you two had last year." Syrus then blushed again as Hassleberry gives him a smirk. Then he shows Jordan a certain Bastion Misawa.

Jordan noticed he was wearing a Ra Yellow outfit like Hassleberry and Syrus but is curious to why Jaden doesn't have on an outfit other than Slifer Red like his entrance exams said. "Nice to meet you Bastion. I hear you have quite the intelliect." Jordan said. "I do indeed and I use that intelliect to help me with my dueling." Jordan then said "Charmer." Jordan then turned to Alexis "I know who you are Alexis Rhodes and that you have been dating my brother and if you do anything to break his heart I will come after you." Alexis then responded "I have no intention of breaking Jaden's heart. I love him dearly." Everyone, especially Jordan just stared at Alexis. "Just messing with you Alexis," Jordan said while she was smiling as Alexis still looked confused. As they were walking towards the Slifer Dorm, they notice Atticus and Chazz watching TV on the new flat screen.

_**A/N This would of fit the timeline since a few episodes before the AU Chazz added on to the Slifer Dorm so I am going to say it is a lot nicer now and has a pool and a flat screen TV.**_

Chazz and Atticus then see Jordan and they get up to flirt with her while knocking Jaden down. "Hello there. You are new aren't you?" Chazz said while Jordan tried to ingore him becuase she knows about his and Jaden's rivalry. "But of course I would never miss a pretty face like yours. The name's Chazz Princeton and please ignore that Slifer Slacker over there." Atticus then stepped up from the couch to give a small kiss on Jordan's hand "I am Atticus Rhodes my dear, and I would of seen a nice pretty woman like yourself." Jordan blushed while Alexis and Jaden gagged "Don't mind my brother, he falls for every girl at this academy." Alexis said but Atticus just ignored her while Jordan smirked "I already know who you are Chazz Princeton. My brother told me a lot about you since he goes here." Chazz then smirked as well "Of course he does. I am well known as my title is The Chazz. Who is your brother if I may ask?" Chazz said but he is about to get the shock of a life time.

Jordan then smiled as she helped Jaden up on his feet. "My name is Jordan Yuki and my brother here is Jaden." Chazz then passed out and fell on the couch's arm.

A few minutes later Chazz finally woke up after pasing out. "Ow my head hurts." he said while rubbing the back of his head. He then remembered what he found out minutes earlier "So let me get this straight. This slacker has a sister who he never talk about?" Jordan then looked a little angry and snapped "First off don't call him slacker. Second you don't need to know all about our family life. We both agreed not to talk about it. And thirdly, he is not a 'Slifer' slacker. He was meant to be in Obelisk Blue but I found out Dr. Creeper or what his name is put him there on purpose because Jaden completely humilated him in the enttrance exam." Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"Hmph. Don't believe me? I got a copy of the results of the duel and his exams here." Jordan then pulled out a sheet of paper from her bag that she was carrying and shoved it in Chazz's face. Chazz then reads the results while saying outload "These results suggest that Jaden Yuki should be put into the Obelisk Blue dorm due to his prestige dueling skills and at the request of his mentor Yugio Muto and his uncle who we have agreed to keep his name hidden in the results. However Dr. Crowler suggested he be put in Slifer Red as he is a slacker and doesn't belong in the elite." Everyone then looked shocked as Chazz fainted yet again.

Jordan then said "Once I tell Crowler about our uncle and show him this he has to put you in Obelisk. Not to mention you beat Chazz here twice." Syrus then interrupted "And he beat Aster Phoenix earlier today." Jordan then gasped "Oh Jaden I forgot you were going to duel him today. How could I miss my big brother's duel." Jordan started to panic as Jaden calmed her down "No worries sis, my friends recorded the whole thing." Jaden then went to Syrus "Hey Sy can you get me the camera recorder before my sis has a meltdown for me." Syrus then left to grab the camera.

Jordan then smiled and said "Oh before you play it, I would like to have a 'chat' with Dr. Crowler. Jordan then left to meet with Dr. Crowler.

Syrus then hurried back in the room with the camera to see Jordan gone and the rest of the gang about to leave "Hey guys where are you going?" Syrus asked. "My sis is going to have a 'chat' with Crowler. We are going to hide on a tree to watch want to come?" Jaden said. Syrus then put the camera down and hurried off with the others but not before Jaden put a thing of whip cream on the still unconsious Chazz 's hand while tickling his nose with a feather and making him hit his face with it. Chazz then woke and said "Slacker you are going to pay for that." But Jaden already left the room in a hurry.

_**A/N well that's it for chapter 1. I am trying to decide if Jordan should have a romance and I am considering Atticus Rhodes to be the perfect choice. Put your suggestions in reviews if you want**_

**_Next chapter has Jordan confronting Crowler while Sartorious arrives at the island and meets with Chazz._**

**_A/N 2 It will also be a few more days before the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Dark Reckoning shows up and TransWars is currently on hold. Want a break from it for a while, I just got bored with but will eventually finish it. Also keep on the look out for future Harry Potter stories in the works._**


	2. Confrontation

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I have also thought that the romance idea for Jordan is either Atticus or Chazz. Put your thoughts in the review if you want to see who goes out with Jordan in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any characters except Jordan Yuki.**

Jordan was walking towards Dr or should I say Chancellor Crowler's office when she meets Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte.

Jaden, Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry were sitting on a tree branch trying to watch the conversation because they wanted to see Crowler's face when he hears the news. Alexis and Bastion stayed down because they knew they branch would break, eventually.

Crowler was grading some papers when Bonaparte came in and said "Chancellor Crowler a new student withes to speak with you immediately."

Crowler looked up with an angry look on his face "Who is this student? Can you tell who ever it is that I am busy."

Bonaparte, who looked nervous said "It is the sister of Jaden Yuki. Her name is Jordan Yuki."

Crowler then looked up "Ah the slacker has a sister. Is he in Slifer Red where all of them belong?"

Bonaparte replied "No sir she is in Obelisk Blue and she wants to talk about why her brother isn't in it."

Crowler didn't look amused "Okay let her in."

Bonaparte then opened the door to Crowler's office, formelly Sheppard's office.

A young 15 year old girl appeared. Crowler asssumes this is Jordan Yuki because he can see the family resemblence with the brown hair and eyes.

"Chancellor Crowler. I have in my possesion the original copies of my brother Jaden Yuki's entrance exams. They said he should of been in Obelisk Blue at the request of his mentor who you know as the King of Games himself and our uncle. You do know who are uncle is do you?" Jordan said while giving him a stare.

Crowler looked scared as Jaden, who was sitting on the tree branch with the others was holding his binoculars said "Man she has him beat." He passed the binoculars to Syrus.

Crowler then proceed to say "Jaden is a slacker and just because the King of Games, his mentor suggested he be in Obelisk Blue and your uncle doesn't give him the right to be in the elite. He is a slacker and always will be." Crowler was being serious but Jordan countered "I was there at his exam.

He performed very well, above standards and he passed junior school with high expectations and yet you put him in Slifer Red, all because he beat you in the entrance exam so you can hide your shame?"

**A/N I did a little research on the Yugioh Wiki and it said to be in Obelisk Blue at first year you have to pass Junior School so I added that in that makes Jaden more OOC but still has his same personality.**

Crowler then snapped "Listen her missy if you dare mention anything about this to anyone I will expell you and your brother and you will never be seen-" He was cut off by Jordan's cell phone.

"Hold on for a minute." Jordan said to Crowler. Jordan was speaking to her phone when she said "Crowler, that was my uncle and he would like to have a 'word' with you. You do remember who our uncle is again do you?" Crowler then looked scared like he saw a ghost as he took the phone and put it up to his ear.

* * *

><p>Crowler then picked up the phone with his hand shacking "Hello sir." He started to say. "No sir I don't mean to offend you but your nephew is a slacker in the school." Crowler's expression then changed to fear "I am sorry sir. I will never insult your nephew again. I will review his scores again and will be placed in Obelisk Blue immediately."<p>

Crowler then hung up Jordan's phone and gave it back to her "Sorry for the trouble Miss Yuki." Crowler said as Jordan then turned to leave.

Crowler then turned around in his chair and looked down at the floor in defeat until Bonaparte asked "Sir who was their uncle Miss Yuki mentioned?"

Crowler then said, without facing him "If I said who he was I will be fired. That is a personal matter for them alone." Crowler then looked up to the Jaden, Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry sitting on a tree branch.

"Oh man he looks mad." Syrus said. "Thanks Captain Obvious." Chazz said sarcastically.

All of sudden Atticus came from a top the tree and landed on poor Syrus. "Atticus what are you doing here?" Jaden asked while Atticus was sitting upon Syrus

"Why my dear Jaden is that I was singing a song while playing my ukulele to the lovely ladies of the school including your sister." Jaden let out a gag when he notices a crack. "Uh guys I think the branch is starting to break." Jaden said but it was too late as the branch broke off the tree and a loud BOOM is heard. Alexis, Bastion and Hassleberry all laughed as they saw the guys fall off the tree. Alexis helped Jaden up "Are you okay?" she asked as Jaden grabs her hand "I am fine. Nothing serious." Alexis then surprised Jaden with a kiss and he kissed back. "Okay guys get a room." A jealous Chazz said. Everyone else got up while Alexis banged Attitcus on the head with his ukulele.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the gang meet back with Jordan who told them that Jaden will be put into Obelisk Blue now and the decided to watch Jaden's duel with Aster Phoenix, who was also with them at the time. But someone was missing. A jealous Chazz Princeton.<p>

Sartorius has just arrived at Duel Academy after he learned Aster Phoenix was beaten in a duel by Jaden Yuki. He has plans for Mister Yuki and his plans won't work uless he breaks him and his girlfriend, a certain Alexis Rhodes up. But how he wonders.

While he was walking towards his new office at the Obelisk Blue dorm, he over hears someone muttering to themselves "That slacker can't have my Alexis. Over my dead body. I will find a way to make that slacker pay." Sartorius sees a one Chazz Princeton punching a tree when Chazz sees him "What do you want?" Chazz asks angrily. "Ah I over heard your little problem with a certain Jaden Yuki." Sartorius said with an evil grin.

"Why would you want to help me?" Chazz demanded "Ah you see I need Mister Yuki for my plans. The light is the only way and soon everyone will follow the light.

If you join the Society of Light, I will help you break Jaden and Alexis up. I need Mister Yuki for my plans and Alexis is the only one preventing me from achieving it." Chazz then said "I will join you." With a wave of his hand, Sartorius made Chazz Princeton a follower of the light.

His clothes are now white instead of the black coat he wore "I will follow the light Master Sartorius. It is the only way." Sartorius then smiled "Rise my pupil. I already have the way for you to break Alexis and Jaden up. Hear."

Sartorius then gave Chazz a fake image of a certain Harrigton Rosewood kissing Alexis Rhodes. "Give this to Jaden and once he sees it, he will see the light and Alexis will be yours." Chazz then takes the picture "I will do what ever the light commands Master Sartorius." Chazz then left as Sartorius thought Everthing is going according to plan, everyone will see the light.

**A/N I know Chazz dueled Sartorius in the original show but I changed it because he was mad at Jaden for stealing Alexis from him. Also does Atticus have a thing for Jaden's sister Jordan? Who is that mysterious uncle of Jaden and Jordan and why won't they say anything about him? All will be revealed.**


	3. Duel of Lust Jordan vs Chazz

**_A/N This is a tricky little chapter as it starts before the last one ends. This is Jordan's first duel with the introduction of the Phoenix Deck which is my own idea. I am working on another surprise crossover Yugioh GX Story but it won't be featured in the crossover section. Remember to review_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own anything except Jordan Yuki and the Phoenix Deck._**

**_Before Chazz joins The Society of Light_**

**_Slifer Dorm Jaden's POV_**

Jaden was having trouble getting use to his new Obelisk Blue uniform. He still preferred his old Slifer Red but this will have to do for now. He is moving his stuff to the Obelisk Blue dorm but still hangs out here at good old Slifer Red mainly because that they have the best food and to keep Syrus from crying thinking he was gone forever. Also he wanted to be near Alexis since she moved in since Crowler failed to make her and Atticus a pop star duo, much to both Crowler and Atticus's dismay.

Jordan also moved with Mindy and Jasmine, Alexis's former roommates so she has getting acquainted to them. Speaking of Jordan she was going to meet with me at the Slifer dorm to give me a few things I asked her to get before she got here. I meet with Jordan by my old Slifer Red room and I ask "Hey sis did you get my that thing I asked for?" Jordan then pulled out something from her bag. It was a case "Yes I did big brother here you go. " Jordan handed Jaden the box "Uncle and Maximillion Pegasus were able to get this out for you." Jaden then smiled "Thanks sis now I need you to help me with the finishing touches on mine and Alexis's special dinner date I have planned for. Syrus and Atticus will help you. They are waiting for you outside."

Jordan then nodded and left but not before Chazz showed up with his duel disk. "Slacker I challenge you to a duel to win Alexis's heart one again. I don't care if you are in Obelisk Blue now but you will still be the same slacker." Jordan and Jaden both looked towards Chazz "I got a better idea, let my sister duel you. She has yet to duel someone at the academy and she is just as a good as me." Chazz then grinned "Okay slacker I will duel your sister but if I win, instead of Alexis going out with me, I will date your sister." Jordan and Jaden looked at each other while Jaden gagged. "Okay I will duel you Princeton. I accept terms of the duel." Jordan said. Chazz grinned "No one can resist The Chazz. Meet me at the main duel arena in 20 minutes." Chazz then left while Jaden said to Jordan "Chazz is a push over so don't worry about him. You will do good out there sis." Jordan then replied "I will big brother. I learned a lot about dueling from you and uncle so I will not lost. I even don't want to go on a date with that Princeton guy."

Jaden and Jordan then meet with Alexis, Atticus and the others and told them about Chazz's request to duel Jordan for a date with her. Alexis didn't look amused "That stuff again. First he goes after me and now Jordan. When will he learn." Alexis said while looking down with her eyes shut "This is great. We get to see Jaden's sister duel for the first time." Said Syrus. But Bastion said "Yeah but if she loses she will have to date Chazz and neither Jordan or Jaden will like that." Bastion said as they group noticed that most of the others have already left to watch the duel of Jordan and Chazz. "Why does Jaden not want Jordan to duel Chazz, Bastion?" Syrus asked as they head up to the hallways towards the academy duel arena. "From what I gathered Jaden is protective over his little sister like how Zane was protective of you Syrus. Jaden would not let Jordan get hurt after something happen to their parents at a young age many years ago." Syrus had a surprise look on his face "So what do you think happened to their parents?" Syrus asked while they were heading towards the stands to sit with the others "I do not now Syrus but it is best you do not ask either Jaden or Jordan as every time it is mentioned I notice sadness in the tone of their voices. " Syrus then looked at Jaden who had a protective look on him while Jordan has determination. A determination to beat Chazz. Bastion then continued "If you need to find out, check other sources like Academy computers for information or asked Crowler. But I doubt he will answer it."

Syrus and Bastion took their seats next to their friends while Hassleberry said "What took you two privates so long? The Sarge's sister is about to duel." Syrus and Bastion just ignored them as they sat down "Well we are here now aren't we?" Bastion said while Hassleberry sat back down. Chazz entered the arena opposite of Jordan. Syrus noticed a handful of Slifer's and Ra's were in the arena and most of the Obelisk Blue's. Crowler's announced "Now students of Duel Academy may I present a new duelist to our academy. A first year Obelisk Blue and sister to our renown student Jaden Yuki. JORDAN YUKI!" Crowler said as the crowd cheered. Mostly the male Students cheered for her. "Now may I present another of our students. The former Obelisk Blue and North Academy Duelist, Chazz Prinecton." A few of the Slifer and Obelisk students cheered but none of the Ra's. Chazz made a small speech "Now let's CHAZZ IT UP! Give it up for the one and only The Chazz!" He said while holding a stolen microphone he pulled out and more students cheered. Jordan didn't look amused "Are you going to talk all day or are you going to duel." Chazz nodded in agreement "Okay let's duel." Chazz then activates his duel disk "As my big brother says get your game on." she to activates her duel disk. "

**Jordan-4000/Chazz-4000**

"Ladies first I draw." Jordan said as she drew one card. "I summon Phoenix Warrior in attack mode." She said as a warrior with black battle armor with the design of the phoenix on him appears.

**Phoenix Knight- Warrior- Effect- Once this card is successfully summoned to the field to attack mode, special summon one Phoenix Pawn to the field in defense mode - 1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

A Small Warrior with two small daggers appeared on the field

**Phoenix Pawn-Warrior-800 ATK 500 DEF**

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Jordan said as two face down cards appeared.

Chazz took a look at the Phoenix Warrior. He never head of it before. Must be a new one. "My turn. I draw one card. I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Chazz then draws two more cards and says "I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 to the field in defense mode." A small orange looking armored dragon appeared on the field.

**Armored Dragon-Dragon Effect- 1200 ATK/900 DEF**

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." Chazz then lays three cards on his duel disk and they appear on the field. "Ready to surrender yet?" Chazz said. Jordan drew one card and said "In your dreams. I draw one card." She looks at her card and says "I sacrifice my Phoenix Knight and Pawn to summon my Phoenix Princess to the field in attack mode."

Both of Jordan's monsters disappeared from the field and were replaced by the Phoenix Princess. A woman wearing the same armor as Phoenix Knight and as long brown hair.

**Phoenix Princess-Warrior-Effect (If this card was successfully summoned to the field then special summon one Phoenix Knight to the field. This card gains 200 attack and defense points for every 'phoenix' card on the field and or graveyard.) 2500 ATK/2000 **

"I activate Phoenix Princess's special effect. For every phoenix card on the field including her self she gains 200 attack and defense points." Jordan said as Phoenix Princess's attack and defense go up to 3100 Attack and 2600 DEF. "I also special summon Phoenix Knight back to the field because of Phoenix Princess's effect. Come back my loyal knight." The Phoenix Knight appeared again and bowed before the Princess. "Now Phoenix Pawn come before your loyal Princess and return from the grave in defense mode." Phoenix Pawn appeared once again in defense mode and bowed before the Phoenix Princess. "I place one more card face down and end my turn.

**The Stands**

"Three monsters in one turn? Man Chazz is going to be beat." Syrus said. "Not so fast Syrus. Even though Jordan has three monsters on the field, Chazz is still full of surprises as he does have the XYZ- Dragon Cannon combo. " Syrus then nodded in agreement "Plus we don't know the full extent of Jordan's Phoenix deck. I never seen these type of cards before so they must be recently new. From what I heard about their uncle, he is a wealthy business man of some sorts and has connections to Pegasus himself so anything is possible." Bastion finished before Hassleberry said "Privates be quiet or do you want to do 100 push ups double time?" He threatened." Syrus had the scared look on his face "No sir."

**The Duel**

Jordan lost her pawn after Chazz summoned Armed Dragon Level 5. He had Stop Defense which switch her pawn back to attack mode and she lost a good amount of life points

**Jordan-2400/Chazz-4000**

"You see that. No one can resist the Chazz." Chazz gloated but he unknowingly activated her trap. "Since you destroyed my Pawn I activate my trap Check Mate which let's me special summon Phoenix Prince to the field and you take equal damage that I took." Chazz had a shocked look on his face "NO!"

**Jordan-2400/Chazz-2400**

Then Phoenix Prince, the counterpart to Phoenix Princess appeared and bowed before the Princess and kissed her hand.

**Phoenix Prince-Warrior-Effect (This card gains 200 cAttack and Defense for every 'phoenix' card on the field or in the graveyard. If this, Phoenix Princess and Phoenix Knight are on the field, put one Phoenix King and Queen in your hand.) 2500 ATK 2000 DEF**

**Phoenix Prince-3100 ATK 2600 DEF**

"Are you done yet?" Jordan asked a disgruntled Chazz. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Chazz said as he the swords of light come down on her monsters, trapping them. "None of your monsters can't attack me for three turns." Jordan looked angry. "I end my turn. Hope you will like our date soon."

Jordan then said "Never in a million years. I draw." She draws one card and says "I end my turn since I can't do anything with Swords of Revealing light"

"Now it is time for The Chazz to draw." He draws one card and says "Now I activate level up. If I send one level type monster from the field to the graveyard then I can special summon a even higher level up monster. I send Armed Dragon Level 5 to the field to special summon Armed Dragon Level 7." Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 5 is then destroyed and is replaced by a bigger more stronger dragon.

**Armed Dragon Level 7-Dragon-Effect-Send 1 monster card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy all cards on your with an attack equal to or less of the sent monster. 2800 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Now Armed Dragon Level 7, destroy her Phoenix Knight." Armed Dragon Lvl 7 emitted a burst of flame and destroyed her Phoenix Knight.

**Jordan-1300/Chazz-2400**

Jordan then fell to her one knee as her Knight took the blast. "I activate Royal Phoenix. Once a Phoenix Knight is destroyed protecting a Phoenix Prince and Princess in battle I can automatically sacrifice themselves and summon Phoenix King and Queen to the field."

Two Older versions of the Phoenix Prince and Princess appeared in Royal Phoenix Armor.

**Phoenix King and Queen-Warriors-Effect-When both Phoenix King and Queen are on the field you can destroy all spell cards that your opponent uses. You can also special summon Phoenix Archmage to the field as he can only summon the Majestic Phoenix. ****3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

**A/N Phoenix King and Queen have the same abilities and are not two separate cards.**

"Now I use Phoenix King and Queen's special ability to summon my Phoenix Archmage to the field." A old man wearing a black robe with the Phoenix symbol appeared on the field holding a staff with a phoenix at the top.

"Phoenix Archmage has a special ability but I am not going to use it ti'll next turn. I will let you have one more turn then this duel is finished."

**Phoenix Archmage-Spellcaster-Effect-This card can only be special summoned if both Phoenix King and Queen are on the field and with the Circle of Phoenix Mage's Spell Card is used. Once this is out on the field, tribute it, Phoenix King and Queen to special summon the Majestic Phoenix. 2800 ATK 2400 DEF**

"Before I end my turn I activate King and Queen's effect to special summon two Phoenix Knights and end my turn."

**The Stands**

"Jordan's Phoenix deck is full of surprises." Says Aster who was watching the duel. "Yeah but Jordan said Chazz has one move left and she can end the duel. What does she have planned?" Bastion said. "Who knows. But I noticed she has that spellcaster out, Phoenix Archmage. Why does he only have to be special summoned only when Phoenix King and Queen are on the field. She must have something big planned for Chazz." Aster said.

**The Chancellor's booth**

_Hmm Jordan has incredible skills with her cards, she may be even better than that slacker._ Crowler thought.

**Back to the Duel (Chazz's Turn)**

**Chazz's POV**

She thinks she could beat me in one turn then she can forget it. "I draw and remove X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Tank to make my XYZ Dragon Cannon" Three large mechanical beasts appeared and formed one large one

**XYZ Dragon Cannon-2800 ATK 2600 DEF**

"But wait there is more. I activate Double Summon so I can also remove W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet to summon VW-Tiger Catapult and end my turn."

**VW-Tiger Catapult- 2000 ATK** **2100 DEF**

**Jordan's Turn (Jordan's POV)**

So Chazz has three monsters. Armed Dragon Level 7 has 2800 ATK and so does XYZ Dragon Cannon. VW Tiger Catapult has 2000. She knows Chazz has something planned big.

"I activate Majestic Phoenix Ritual." Chazz looked a little scared "What is that?" He asked.

Jordan smiled "Once I have Phoenix Archmage, King and Queen on the field I can ritual summon the Majestic Phoenix to the field. Now rise my Majestic Phoenix."

A large orange Phoenix appeared on the field breathing fire.

**Majestic Phoenix-Ritual-Dragon-Effect-Once this card is summoned it gains 500 attack and defense points for every Phoenix card in the graveyard. Remove 1 Phoenix Knight and you can destroy an opponents monster. ATK-4000/DEF-2500**

Chazz nearly fell to the ground anime style when Jordan mentioned the Phoenix's effect.

"Now I gain 3500 attack and defense points for Majestic Phoenix for the destroyed Phoenix King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Archmage, One Knight and Pawn."

**Majestic Phoenix- ATK-7500/DEF-6000**

"Now I sacrifice my two Phoenix Knights to destroy your Armed Dragon Level 7 and XYZ Dragon Cannon. What a pathetic waste of them you used." Both of Jordan's Phoenix Knight's were destroyed as well as Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 7 and XYZ Dragon Cannon leaving is VW-Tiger Catapult wide open.

**The Stands**

"Looks like this duel is finished for Chazz." Bastion said. "Indeed it is." Aster confirmed

**The Duel**

"Majestic Phoenix finish Chazz off."

Majestic Phoenix attacked Chazz's VW-Tiger Catapult. It was destroyed and his life point counter went down to 0.

**Jordan-1300/Chazz-0**

Chazz fell to the ground anime style and said "How could I lose? Again? I was suppose to win your love. First Alexis and now you."

Jordan walked up to him and said "You got to learn. You can never win someone's heart. It has to be earned. That is why no one will love you until you change your attitude Chazz Princeton."

Jordan then walked off to meet with her friends who were at the door.

"Let's hear it for Jordan Yuki. Chazz, you need to lighten up a bit." Crowler said on the intercom.

"Alexis. Jordan I will win one of your hearts someday I swear it." Chazz said. Alexis turned around to Chazz and said "Princeton I will never love you. I love Jaden and nothing will drive us apart and you can forget about and Jordan just said she won't like you no matter how hard you try." Chazz was pushed down by Alexi and he is left all alone. Eventually as all the students left except for one person

The duel was being watched by Sartorius who was preparing to turn Chazz into a member of the light. He then sees him leave finally.

_**Present Time**_

Jordan meet up with Syrus and Atticus who helped her make plans for Jaden and Alexis's special dinner date Jaden wants her to have. Syrus and Atticus won't stop talking about her recent duel against Chazz. Speaking of Chazz, the group sees Chazz hitting a tree talking to himself about winning Alexis's heart again. Blowing off steam Atticus said. But someone approaches Chazz so they hid behind the bushes. "Shh." Jordan says as they were watching. Suddenly Chazz's clothes become white as he bows before the mysterious man "Now rise my disciple. Go deliver the faked image of Alexis kissing a one Harrington Rosewood and break her and Jaden up so I can use Jaden for my plans." Chazz gets up and says "I will Master Sartorius." As Sartorius and Chazz left, the group heads back towards the Slifer dorm to warn Jaden and Alexis.

* * *

><p>Jordan, Syrus and Atticus saw that Jaden and Alexis weren't at the Slifer Dorm and checked Alexis's room but were meet with none other than Chazz Princeton.<p>

**_A/N Hope you like my first Original Duel. I was originally going to use a Elemental Heroine idea then an Elemental Dragon idea but I went with Phoenix because I could work with that. I have limited Jordan's love interest to Atticus and Zane. Also a quick note, this fan fic will not feature evil Zane. I will explain why to._**


	4. Betrayal and Past Revealed

**A/N This chapter as the beginnings of the Society of Light and more of Jaden and Jordan's past is revealed**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Jordan Yuki and this story**

**Chazz POV**

"Chazz what are you doing here in my sister's room?" Atticus asked while Chazz was leaning against the wall while he wore a new white outfit.

"Does it matter to you slackers. I am here to win back Alexis and you are going to stay out of my way." Chazz said pulling a orange ball from his pocket.

"If you think of breaking my brother's heart is going to get Alexis then you are wrong." Jordan said.

"Ha ha ha." Chazz said as he threw the ball down as a green gas filled the room and Chazz put on a gas mask.

"This gas will put you asleep for half an hour, just enough time to finish my plans." Chazz said as Syrus, Jordan and Atticus fell down asleep.

Chazz then moved them to the closet and locked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis POV<strong>

She went to her shared room with Jaden at the Slifer Dorm when she saw Chazz standing right by her door, blocking her way in.

"Chazz you are in my way let me in my room." Alexis said but Chazz just stood there smirking.

"My dear Alexis how could you break Jaden's heart the way you did." Chazz said but Alexis stood there confused.

"What are you talking about Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"Why my dear Alexis is why where you kissing Harrington Rosewood when Jaden dueled him and you were drawn to him not Jaden like Jaden thought."

Alexis gasped "Do you have any proof?" Alexis said with an angry turned and her eyes turned fiery.

"Here is your proof." Chazz said throwing a picture to Alexis.

Alexis looked at the picture and was shocked to hear that Chazz was right. It was a picture of her kissing Harrington. The same one who dueled Jaden to be Alexis's fiancee which Jaden won. He later told her that he knew what it meant and that was the start of her relationship with him. It didn't blossom until when they arrived at Duel Academy this year.

"So now you have one of two things to do. Dump Jaden by telling him that you need a break from him and not saying a word about the picture or I will reveal the picture to him forcing him to be forever mad at you for cheating on him and you will be forced to leave Duel Academy in shame." Chazz said.

Alexis was scared at what to do. She didn't want to lose Jaden or leave the Academy. She didn't want everyone to see this either.

"I will dump Jaden just don't tell him about this picture." Alexis said while tears start to pile up.

Chazz smiled "Well my dear Alexis there is Jaden coming now so I will take my leave." Chazz pointed to the window with Jaden heading towards the Slifer Dorm carrying something in below his arm.

Chazz then left leaving Alexis still standing in shock.

* * *

><p>She heard the door knock "Hello Alexis are you in there I got something for you." She recognized the voiced as Jaden. She didn't turn to face the door. "I am in here Jaden but I have something to tell you." The door opened to reveal Jaden in his new Obelisk Blue Uniform and Obelisk Blue standard issue duel disk.<p>

"Hey Lex is something wrong?" Jaden asked looking confused.

"I am sorry Jaden but I need to be away from you for a while." Alexis said but she couldn't face Jaden face to face.

Jaden wsa shocked "What do you mean like leave you? For good? I thought you loved me Lex?" Jaden asked as he set the package down.

"I do but I just can't be with you." Alexis said. "Tell me why Lex. Face me and tell me why." Jaden said with a sorrow voice.

"I just can't tell you why just go and never talk to me again." Alexis said with no emotion in her voice.

Jaden nearly fell to his knees but got back up and ran out the door saying a few words "Why? Why did it have to be today of all days that I had to lose one more person I care about."

Alexis was about to ask Jaden what that meant but he was long gone.

Alexis didn't know what to do when she heard a knocking on her closet.

She opened it and Syrus, Jordan and her brother Atticus fell out on top of each other.

"Guys what are you doing in my closet?" Alexis asked.

"Where is Chazz? He was going to give you a fake picture of you kissing Harrington to blackmail you to break up with Jaden." Jordan asked.

But they can tell they were already too late "Chazz used knock out gas because we knew what he was planning. He was working with some dude called Sartorius to lure Jaden to something called the Society of Light and you were in his way sis." Atticus said.

Alexis now felt very guilty "It was too late. Chazz beat you here and forced me to break up with Jaden and he ran off up the hill." Alexis said while starting to cry.

"We must find him before he does something crazy or stupid. Or both." Syrus said.

"But I need to ask Jordan something first. Before Jaden ran off he mentioned something about why it had to be today he had to lose 'another' person he cared about." Alexis asked.

They all turned to Jordan who was staring down at the floor with clear evidence off sadness in her eyes.

"Ten years ago this day there was a terrible crash in Domino City. It was the largest one in it's history. Our parents were killed in the crash."

Everyone was shocked at what she said.

Alexis then remembered something 10 years ago.

**Flashback Alexis POV**

_Young 6 year old Alexis was asleep in her bed when strange red and blue lights appeared._

_Alexis went down stairs to find her mom but she saw she was talking to someone at the door. It was a police officer._

_After the officer left, Alexis's mother turned to young Alexis "Mommy what is going on?" Young Alexis asked._

_Her mother appeared and picked her up "Nothing is wrong sweetie, just a terrible accident outside so you don't need to be out of bed tonight." Alexis's mother took her back to her room and helped her get back to bed._

_She later learned before Jordan Yuki told her that there was a bad car accident that day that was one of the worse in Domino City history and it nearly reached their part of Domino City._

_They were more luckier than others_

**Present Time**

"I remember now. It almost reached our neighborhood that night." Alexis said as Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Jaden promised to make sure nothing happens to those he cares about after the incident. That included me, his friends and of course you Alexis. But now that creep Chazz took advantage of it." Jordan said as tears fell down her eyes.

Alexis tried to confort her but she said "You have to find Jaden fast before something happens." Alexis then said "What about you?"

"I need some time alone." Jordan said as the group left but Atticus took a look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sartorius POV<strong>

He was sure that what Chazz told him was correct. He found Jaden by the cliffs crying.

"Jaden my boy what is the matter?" Sartorius asked but he was going to twist his words to make him join the light.

"None of your concerns. I know you are Aster's manager Sartorius." Jaden said while he was angry.

"Oh I know about your break up with your girlfriend Miss Rhodes and I know how you can clear all your emotions." Satroius said with a grin.

Jaden turned to the man witha whit coat with black hair and white streaks and blue eyes.

"I don't want to feel anymore emotion. Especially love after what happened with Alexis." Jaden said with a firery look in his eyes.

Sartorius smiled "Now Jaden stand still and embrace the light." He then waved his hand at Jaden as he closed his eyes.

Jaden then opened them and is wearing a new white outfit and has white streaks in his hair.

"Now Jaden you and Chazz, another one of my loyal allies will take over the Obelisk Blue dorm and gain a foot hold for the Society of Light."

Jaden bowed and got up "I will do as you command Master Sartorius." Jaden said as he left, meeting up with Chazz Princeton.

Aleixs POV

They split up trying to find Jaden. She checked the various cafeterias while Syrus who meet up with Bastion checked the Ra Yellow dorm. Her brother was going to Obelisk Blue.

She was running up the hill to meet with Syrus and Bastion to discuss if they have seen Jaden. "Guys have you seen him yet?" Alexis asked but they nodded no. "Where's Atticus?" She saked. "We don't know. We haven't been able to contact his PDA." Syrus said.

Alexis was getting worried. They all agreed to head towards the Obelisk Blue Dorm to find Atticus.

After they ran all they way there they ran into a fellow student. An Obelisk blue.

"Gotta hide." The boy said. "Hide from who?" Bastion asked but the boy was scared out of his wits. "Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton. They beaten nearly every Obelisk Blue and converted them to something called the Society of Light." Alexis was shocked to hear Jaden's name.

"Do you know where my brother Atticus Rhodes is?" Alexis asked.

"He challenged them to a duel and he lost and they just left them where he lost like he was garbage and some girl named Jordan went after them." The boy just left, running scared.

Everyone was silent for a minute but Syrus spoke up "We have to stop Jaden and Chazz from hurting anyone else."

"Yes but we need to find my brother and Jordan first." Alexis said as they ran up to the Obelisk Blue dorm and were shocked to see what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative POV<strong>

The entire Obelisk Blue dorm was now painted white and the group saw Atticus on the ground.

"Atti what happened?" Alexis said going up to her fallen brother.

"Jaden and Chazz. I tried to duel them with my underworld deck but lost to both. Jordan showed and chased after Jaden." Atticus then passed out.

"We have to get him to the infirmary. Bastion you take him while me and Syrus look for Jaden." Alexis said as Bastion nodded. The black haired Ra picked up Atticus and walked off.

Syrus and Alexis ran and saw Jordan confronting her brother. "Jaden you don't need to do this. This isn't you." Jordan pleaded.

"Shut up. You and uncle were always holding me back and now I am taking things into my hands." Jaden said as he looked liked he was going to hit his younger sister.

"STOP!" Alexis yelled as she and Syrus came up to Jaden and Chazz.

"Ah Alexis I should thank you. After you broke up with me I saw the light and now I feel now emotion except hatred to those who represent darkness which includes you most of all." Jaden said.

Alexis knew that wasn't the Jaden she knew and love. He was more vile.

"Jaden it was a mistake. I was blackmailed by Chazz to break up with you." Alexis pleaded.

"Do you have any proof?" Chazz said but Alexis glared at him.

"How about let's settle this with a duel. If I win you join the Society of Light and if you win I come back t you as your boyfriend."

"Okay let's duel." Alexis said pulling out her duel disk and activated it with Jaden doing the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both said.

**Jaden-4000/Alexis 4000**

"Ladies first and I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode." Alexis said as her signature card appeared on the field. It was a red headed girl with visor

(Cyber Tutu, LVL,3, Attribute/Earth/Warrior/Effect/1000 ATK/800 the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly.)

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Alexis said as she layed down two cards face down.

"My turn and I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode." The large hero made of stone appeared.

"Why did Jaden summon that in attack mode?" Alexis said to herself but Jaden heard.

"Why my dear Alexis is because I actitvate Shield and Sword to switch it's attack and defense points and now Clayman destroy her Cyber Tutu." Jaden said as Clayman came up to Alexis's Cyber Tutu and stompped on it. Alexis lost 1000 life points but none of her face downs could do anything.

"I next activate Double Attack whcih if I discard Elemental Hero Bladedge then I can attack you with my Clayman again."

Jaden sent Bladedge to the graveyard and orderd Clayman to attack Alexis directly. She was down 1000 points left.

"You know Alexis if you try to win I will still have my memory of you breaking up with me and never forgive you. If you purposelly lose the next turn then I will forgive you and we will be together forever." Jaden said but Jordan try to talk her out of it "Don't listen to him Alexis. You can knock him out of his senses and back to normal if you win and we will explain what Chazz try to do to Jaden."

"But will he believe what you will say Jordan?" Alexis said but Jordan was silent. "I have no choice but to let him win so he can forgive me. I surrender Jaden." Alexis said as she put her hand on her deck with her eyes closed.

Syrus and Jordan were in shock.

"Now my lovely Alexis you will see the light and we will be together forever." Jaden said as a white light appeared around Alexis. Once the light was gone her clothes where now white colored then the traditional Obelisk Blue that she wore. "I will forever serve the light my love." Alexis said with a cold tone in her voice.

Jaden, Alexis and Chazz walked off leaving Syrus and Jordan speechless. Unknown to Syrus but tears fell down Jordan's eye.

**A/N I know I didn't do the duel between Alexis and Jaden much justice but I wanted to give them a reason for Alexis to join the Society of Light and that was the best idea I can come up with.**

**Next chapter skips to the Domino City trip segment with a few twists. And three familiar characters from the first show make their debut.**

**Remember to review.**

**Also keep on the lookout for a Transformers-GX Crossover called Yugioh-More than meets the eye. That story Jordan is in it but is Jaden's twin sister this time around.**


	5. Flash Forward Domino City

**A/N I decided to flash forward in time a little bit to get to Domino City part because that is where I have a big plot twist planned but not in this chapter. Also Jaden will eventually be back to normal and will get the Neo-Spacians. Three familiar characters appear in this chapter.**

**Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Jordan Yuki and this story.**

**Kaiba Corp**

**Seto Kaiba POV**

In the high buildings of Kaiba Corp at Domino City layed a man in his thirties with brown hair and eyes and wearing a white jacket and a black outfit. His name was Seto Kaiba.

He was hearing rumors about some trouble at Dual Academy while he recieved a mysterious call. It was from Dr. Crowler who was temporairlly Chancellor at the time.

"I hope you have a reason for disturbing me Dr. Crowler or your job is on the line." Seto said with no emotion on the phone.

"No sir but there is some trouble at the Duel Academy. Two of our top students dueled and defeate the ENTIRE Obelisk Blue dorm and are heading towards Ra Yellow. They converted them to something called the Society of Light and started acting strange espcially that former slacker." Crowler said on the phone.

"Who were these two students?" Seto Kaiba asked while his brother Mokuba came to talk to him but stayed silent.

"One was a Chazz Princeton." Princeton huh. Their company are some of his rivals for dominance in the gaming world.

"And the other was Jaden Yuki." Seto was silent when he heard the name.

"Dr. Crowler I will be arriving there very soon." Seto said as he started to hang up the phone but Crowler said something else "Sir we are headig towards Domino City, specifically the Battle City area for the school trip so meet us there."

Seto didn't answer him as he hung up the phone.

"Seto what is happening?" His younger brother Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba Duel Academy is having a school trip at Battle City and I need to speak to Dr. Crowler and a few other students personally. There are some trouble with something called the Society of Light."

Mokuba nodded and left.

Seto was then approached by an older looking man with black hair and white streaks wearing a white outfit.

**Duel Academy Hours Earlier-**

Jordan and Atticus agreed to team up to bring both their siblings back to normal.

They tagged dueled Jaden and Chazz but Chazz was brought back to his normal self but Jaden was still controlled by Sartorius.

Aster told them how Sartorius can predict the future and Jaden is his key and something and only Sartorius knows can break his hold on Jaden.

The tag team duel let them choose where to go on the School Field Trip and they choosed Domino City, mainly the areas of Battle City.

Jordan Yuki was staring out to sea with her mind focused on one thing. Saving her brother.

"So do you think this could be our lucky chance to bring them back to normal?" Jordan turned to see a familar face she recognized as Atticus Rhodes.

"I think this is a perfect chance to bring both our siblings back to normal. Every time we tried failed but my uncle is going to greet us when we arrived at Domino City." Jordan said looking at the horizon to see the all to familar city scape.

Atticus looked a little surprised "Your uncle? You and Jaden never really talked a lot about him who is he?"

"You will find out shortly." Jordan said as she smiled. The wind was blowing on her brown hair.

"Okay students we will be arriving in a few minutes so get ready." Crowler yelled.

They were on two separate boats. The other boat as had the new Obelisk White students after Sartorius took over them.

Their boat contained the Slifers and the remaining Ra's and Obelisk's.

"Okay students we have arrived at the Battle City area of Domino City so have fun but don't get into trouble because my job is on the line if you do." Crowler said as the students disembark.

The students disembark the boat but not before knocking down Crowler.

"Hey look there that is the pier where Yugi dueled Joey who was possessed by Marik Ishtar's Millennium Rod and Yugi won and saved Joey." Syrus said while looking at the pier and where an Anchor used to be hanging down.

Jordan, Syrus, Hassleberry and Atticus were walking around Domino City to discuss where to go next when they spot the old card shop owned by Yugi Muto's grandfater Solomon Muto.

"Hey I wonder if Yugi still lives there?" Syrus asked as they hurried off "Wait up private." Hassleberry as the group head towards the all to familar game store.

When they got in they saw none other than the King of Games himself talking to his grandfather.

The King of games then turned and was a little surprised to see the students there.

"Ah you must be the Duel Academy students here on their field trip." Yugi said with his trademark deep voice and smile. His old Millennium Puzzle was gone but he got a fake one to replace it.

Syrus and Hassleberry fell down anime style. Jordan and Atticus helped them up.

"Now don't be shy we can have proper introductions."

"My name is Syrus Truesdale sir." Syrus said while he nearly fell down again. "Truesdale? Are you related to Zane Truesdale one of the top new pro duelists in the pro league?" Yugi asked which Syrus nodded "He respects his opponents and you will someday be better than him" Yugi continued to say to Syrus. "Thank you sir." He said.

"Tryanno Hassleberry at your service Sergeant Muto." Hassleberry said as he saluted Yugi. "You don't have to be formal since I never been in the military or been a sergeant." Yugi said as Syrus bumped his elbow into Hassleberry "It is his personallity. He treats a leader of a group as a sergeant but most of us are privates." "Treat your general with respect Private Truesdale." Hassleberry butted in.

Yugi just laughed as they did the same. "I know you are Atticus Rhodes one of the found students from the abandonded dorm." Atticus stayed silent, lost for words. "He can be shy sometimes but he will get over it." Hassleberry said while Atticus didn't look amused.

"Ah Jordan I heard what happened to Jaden. Have you tried anything to bring him back to normal?" Yugi asked.

"No sir we haven't. Atticus's sister Alexis was also turned to the Society of Light as well and we can't back their hold. The only thing we can do if Uncle helps us and your expert helps Atticus solve his shadow possessed underworld deck." Jordan said.

"What are you talking about Jordan?" Atticus asked.

"I know someone who can help you stop being possessed by Nightshroud when you use your underworld cards. He and Jordan's uncle were actually going to arrive her at any minute." Yugi said.

When Atticus was about to asked another question the door to the card shop opened as the bell went off.

Everyone turned and were shocked to see the guest that was there.

One of them appeared out of the shadows with silver hair and tan skin.

"Ah Marik my old friend is about time you arrived." Yugi said.

"Your Marik Ishtar? The renown shadow duelist?" Atticus asked.

"Yes but that is something I am not proud of. Over the years however I have been studying for a way to counter the effects of the shadow realm. I also have a way for you to stop being possessed by the shadow being Nightshroud." Marik said.

"What is it?" Atticus asked but not before the familar ring of the bell is heard.

There were two more quests that everyone except Yugi, Marik and Jordan were surprised to see.

Jordan ran up to one of the guests that had a white jacket and a black shirt but also had brown hair.

"Uncle it is good to see you." Jordan said and hugged the man she said was her uncle.

All of her friends just fell down anime style.

**A/N Ooooo A cliffhanger. I know this chapter was short but I really wanted to get to this part so I decided to skip some of the other parts of the season 2 and head towards the Domino City parts. The uncle will be revealed in the next chapter but I wonder who it is? Guess who you think it is in the review and it is my biggest surprise as more of Jaden and Jordan's past will be revealed. Also remember Zane is not evil in this story.**


	6. Revelations

**WOW! I was surprised by all the reactions from the last chapter about the mysterious uncle. But never fear because the Uncle will be revealed this chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews and keep on the look out for my new Yugioh story More Than Meets The Eye**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jordan Yuki and her Phoenix Deck.**

* * *

><p>Last time we left off with the mysterious uncle arriving at Solomon Muto's game shop.<p>

"Uncle Kaiba it is so good to see you again." Jordan said while hugging the one and only Seto Kaiba. Most of her friends got up. "How are you her uncle? I thought Seto Kaiba had one brother and I know he doesn't have any kids yet." Syrus exclaimed. "Hey I am right here." Mokuba said behind Seto leaving an embarrassed look on Syrus. "You see Mr. Truesdale there is a story that we don't like to let the public know.

We had a long lost brother who was separated from us when he was a few months old. Over time me and Mokuba were adopted by the former head of KaibaCrop before I took over. We used our money and connections find our missing brother which so happens that he was adopted by another family and took the surname Yuki." Seto Kaiba said. "And not long after we found him and we meet the young Jaden and Jordan. But then there was that terrible crash ten years ago. I am pretty sure that you all know about that." Seto said with the group nodding their heads. "The rest is a story for another time but now we have more important business." Yugi then said.

"Kids you come with us as we try to find Jaden and Alexis." Seto said as they walked out.

Sartorius was walking with his top members Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes when he got a mysterious call. "This is Sartorius." He says on the phone. "Hello Sartorius. I am Seto Kaiba and I have a propositon for you. Meet me at the Kaiba Dome tomorrow at 10 A.M and bring Jaden and Alexis with you." The voice of Kaiba said. "I will not ask why but it is for a duel I know and soon the light will conquer all including you. It is destiny." Sartorius said on the phone. "I don't believe in destiny." Seto said and he hung up. Sartorius then closed his phones and turned to his two disciples. "Master Sartorius is something wrong?" A concerned Alexis asked. Sartorius smiled. "No my dear Alexis nothing is wrong. Seto Kaiba told me to meet with him at the Kaiba Dome tomorrow and to bring you two. I suspect he is challenging me or you two to a duel." Sartorius said and claerly knowing that Mr. Kaiba is Jaden's uncle. He looked and saw Jaden flustered a little at the name. "Run along you two and prepare for tomorow." Sartorius said to his two disciples and they bowed and went off.

"Okay now show me your Nightshroud deck Mr. Rhodes." The tall tan skinned Marik said.

Atticus put his hand in a deck box on his belt and gives Marik the deck.

Marik then takes it and puts his hand on it. He then closes his eyes as a shadow appears from the deck. Marik then starts to weaken and nearly collapse to the ground.

Yugi then rushes to the fallen Marik. "Marik are you okay?" Yugi asked helping Marik asked. "I am fine." Marik finally said after getting up. "What did you see?" Yugi asked while Marik closed his eyes again. "I saw a man dressed in a black coat and wearing a strange mask. I saw the same Red Eyes that Joey uses but it is more vile in apperance. I saw lava. I saw Jaden dueling the black outfitted man with the strange mask." Marik said opening his eyes. "You saw my duel with Jaden when I was controlled by Nightshroud. The shadow of the deck." Atticus said nodding his head.

Marik then handed the deck back to Atticus and pulled out something from his pocket. "Here." Marik said heading the object which was a pendent to Atticus. Atticus grabbed it and looked down at it. "What is it?" He asked. "It is a special pendent I made using powerful ancient Egyptian magic to protect you from this Nightshroud." Marik said as Atticus put on the pendent. "Thank you Marik. It should help me well with the duel tomorrow." Atticus said. "You should get some rest. It is late as it is and you will need your strength for the duel tomorrow if you want to save your sister from the light." Marik said as Atticus bowed and went to his room. They were at Seto Kaiba's personal house in Domino City.

He saw various photos while he was walking. He noticed one of Jordan and Jaden playing and saw Kaiba in the background of the picture. He also saw a picture of Seto, Mokuba and Jaden and Jordan's father. He saw the family resemblence with the brown hair and eyes in them. He then saw Jordan sleeping on the couch. She looked peaceful. Atticus smiled. Tomorrow may be the day to free both their siblings. He then saw her shivering and pulled the covers back on her.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning-<p>

Jaden got up bright and early for his duel today. Before he saw the light he always slept in and was late to class but now he needed to be early to see the true light come to the Earth. (The dawn of the day) He saw his future wife sleeping soundly on the bed. He had forgiven her for the betraying him and finding out it was Chazz's fault. He purposely got him kicked out of the Society of Light. He proceed to wake his princess up. "Wakey wakey my princess." Jaden said while tapping on Alexis's shoulder. "Jaden I actually miss the old you when you don't wake up early." Alexis said while opening her eyes. Jaden gave her a kiss on the cheek as he threw her the Obelisk White uniform she wears. "Get dressed we need to be at the Kaiba Dome in one hour." Jaden said to Alexis.

After a while they left the apartment complex that the students were allowed to stay in for the were walking down a street heading towards the Kaiba Dome when Jaden noticed they were being followed. "I think we are being followed." Jaden whisphered to Alexis. They tried to take another route to the Kaiba Dome but were cornered by two people who looked liked they could be in a gang. "You are trespassing on our turf." The black haired teenager said who looked older than Jaden. "If you want to live however then you must challenge us to a tag team duel." The purple haired teenager said. "We can take on these posers Jay." Alexis said. "Who are you calling posers posers. The name is Frost." The black haired teenager named Frost said. "And I am Thunder and prepare to have the duel of your life time." The purple haired Thunder said while laughing. "We don't have time for this so we will make this quick." Jaden said. "LET'S DUEL!" The four said in unison.

Zane POV

Zane Truesdale. Former top duelist at Duel Academy and Pro his loss against Aster Phoenix he began to lose confidence in his self. But when he heard Jaden Yuki beat Aster Phoenix then he decided to go back in the smaller leagues and works his way back up and it is working. He got a call from his younger brother Syrus that Jaden and Alexis have been brainwashed by a crazed group called the Society of Light.

He was there to knock some sense into both of them when he heard what sounded like a duel going on. He saw two guys on the ground and saw the two opponents. The boy had the all to familar brown hair and eyes and the girl had the all too familar blond hair. They were both wearing an all white outfit. "Pathetic." The girl said to the fallen duelists. "So much for a duel of a life time. I really don't know how you two became duelists since you can't win." The familar voice that Zane recognized as Jaden Yuki but he had a cold tone in it. He can't take it anymore. No one should disrepesct their opponents like that least but not like this. "Well well if it isn't Zane Truesdale." Jaden said while laughing. Zane didn't say anything. "I heard about your down turn in the pro leagues after your loss to Aster Phoenix but 'managed' to earn you way back up." Jaden said with a smirk. "What is that suppose to mean?" Zane said while balling his hand up to a fist. "I managed to do what you couldn't. I beat Aster Phoenix in a duel. I would challenge you but you are not worth my time." Jaden said as he walked away from Zane along with Alexis. "Don't you walk away from me Jaden Yuki or you will regret it." Zane threatened but they were already gone.

Zane started to follow them when he heard a familar whistle.

It was the same whitsle that he and his brother made when they were kids to use in specific situations. He ran towards an alley and saw the familar light blue hair of his brother Syrus. "Big bro I am glad you were able to make it." Syrus said while hugging his older brother.

"Easy there Sy." Zane said as Syrus stopped hugging him. "On my way here I ran into Jaden and Alexis. So is it true what happened to them?" Zanes asked and noticing a sad look on everyone's eyes. He noticed Yugi Muto, the King of Games, Seto Kaiba, Marik Isthar and someone who was dressed in the Obelisk Blue uniform but he didn't recognize her.

"You must of been friends with Jaden and Alexis after I left Duel Academy. "I don'r remember you from my last year at Duel Academy so you must be a new student and one of Jaden and Alexis's new friends." Zane said pulling his hand out to the brown haired Obelisk girl. "I am more than his friend. I am his younger sister Jordan Yuki." Jordan said while shaking his hand. He never knew Jaden had a younger sister. He then saw that she was blushing. "I didn't know Jaden had a younger sister. It is nice to meet you." Zane said but the girl kept blushing and he smiled. He soon regretted it as Jordan kept on blushing.

"Okay we won't give in on the details but Atticus and Jordan are going to duel Alexis and Jaden respectively at the Kaiba Dome in a few minutes so enough with the chit chat and hurry up." Seto Kaiba said as the made their way towards the Kaiba Dome. Zane managed to get a few words from his brother.

"So why is Seto Kaiba here? I know Marik is probably helping Atticus in some way with his Nightshroud problem and Yugi wants to make sure the kids are safe." Zane asked Syrus. "Well do you want the short version or the long version?" Syrus said while they were in view of the Kaiba Dome. "Short version I guess since we are almost at the Kaiba Dome I wouldn't mind." Zane asked while they were walking. They were behind the others. "Okay short version is that Seto Kaiba is Jaden and Jordan's uncle and their father was his and Mokuba Kaiba's long lost brother." Syrus said while Zane looked like he was about to faint. "You *cough* got to be kidding me?" Zane asked. Syrus smiled. "No kidding bro but let's not get into the details yet because we just arrived at the Kaiba Dome." Syrus said while Zane marveled the Kaiba Dome.

As they neared the entrance, Seto Kaiba saw a little security panel. He pressed a few buttons on the security panel as the entrance to the Kaiba Dome opened. "Now welcome to the best dueling arena in the world. The Kaiba Dome." Seto said as the dome opened to view the sky. Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus and Jordan looked in awe at the size of the Kaiba Dome. They then saw three figures dressed in white.

"So Seto Kaiba we made it in time did we not?" The tall man that was Sartorius said. "Well enough with the chit chat so we can start these two duels so my nephew and his girldfriend can be freed from your evil Sartorius." Seto Kaiba said while point his finger at him. "Ha if you want to free them then you have to beat them in a duel." Sartorius said. Jaden and Aleixs then walked up beside Sartorius.

"Come on Lex you can snap out of it." Atticus pleaded. "Jay you need to be with your friends and family not this creep." Jordan said but they didn't move an inch neither did their expressions. "You see these two are under my complete control and nothing you say can break them from my control." Sartorius said while laughing. "Lex I know you are in there but if I have to beat you in a duel then I will." Atticus said while looking down. "Very well then. Me and Jaden will be by the entrance to watch the duel." Sartorius said while he and Jaden walked away.

"Okay Mr. Rhodes you will stay here at the arena while we watch from my control room." Seto Kaiba said as Atticus nodded.

Seto lead the others to an elevator and it went up to the control rool of the Kaiba Dome. "Mr. Kaiba everything is set to go." One of the men at the controls. Mokuba went to the main controls while the others looked at the arena. "Attention duelists. The duel betwwen Atticus and Alexis Rhodes will begin now." Mokuba said on the intercom.

So this is it Jordan thought.

Back down at the arena Atticus and Alexis activated their duel disks. "We don't have to do this sissy you can still end this now and come back to us." Atticus again pleaded. "Ha ha ha. You think I care? You were always embarassing me around my friends and you were a horrible ukulele player and a terrible singer. Plus no girl would ever fall for you." Alexis said while grinning evily. "OKay that is it. You never insult my singing ever again. Since I am the master of love I will help restore your love for your friends." Atticus said. "Enough talk let's duel." Alexis said. "I couldn't have it any other way." Atticus said as they both drew five cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done. How did you guys like the whole Seto Kaiba reveal? I also skipped the whole Kaiba Dome is in KaibaLand part because I really didn't want to describe it all. Next chapter starts Atticus's duel with Alexis. It is called Sibling Rivalry Atticus vs Alexis.<strong>


	7. IMPORTANT

**A/N I am really not liking how this or other stories I am working on going. I am going to take them down and rewrite since I've been looking for ways to improve it. Here is the fate of some of my stories in the near future.**

**TransWars: Cancelled, up for adoption**

**The Vanguards: On Hiatus**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dark Awakening: Rewrite planned in the future**

**A Time of Change: Rewrite planned**

**GX More Than Meets the Eye: Hiatus, possible rewrite**

**Incipiens: Rewritten with a brand new, original storyline than my past stories**

**Future stories to include:**

**A few Star Wars, Mass Effect and Naruto fics I've got planned so look out for them.**

**[insert dividing line here]**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**ZariGS**

**Legionary Prime**

**[insert dividing line here]**

**Please, PLEASE if you like this story and/or like lemons in GOOD stories with PLOT, copy and paste the above to your own stories and add your name to the list!**

**We can't just let them do this, so we must take ACTION!**


End file.
